


In My Second Life 第二人生

by yourwing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, 千年哏化成龍哏(不是那個成龍啊喂)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: 正劇513的最後，腐龍（基哈拉）和梅林說，已經再沒什麼事是他可以做的了。基哈拉龍說的固然是實話，但卻不一定是事實的全部，因為龍這種古老生物向來是聰明又狡猾的，你知道。事實的真相是，梅林的魔法的確對死去的亞瑟沒什麼作用，但梅林御龍族的身份，卻可以讓亞瑟起死回生。只不過.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2013年，在梅林劇剛完結時，因為正劇太虐而強行寫作的治癒文。  
> 我真的能寫出這麼甜的東西呢！當時的我還真是少女心滿滿。  
> 愛他們。

標題：《In My Second Life》第二人生  
衍生類別：BBC Merlin (5季完結)  
等级：R→NC17（maybe）  
配對：Merlin / Arthur 斜線不代表攻受  
類型: Canon  
作者：yourwing.  
聲明：人物來自BBC Merlin電視劇集，我不擁有他們，他們擁有彼此。  
　　　副標改編自Leonard Cohen的[In My Secret Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NW7oNpzBSGc)，歌詞沿用，唯secret 改成 second。

 

  
**In My Second Life.**

 **－And I miss you so much.　There’s no one in sight.**  
**And we’re still making love. In My Second Life.－**

  
Chapter 1

  
**梅林，沒有什麼你可以做的了。**  
**……除非，你 _宣示_ 他隸屬於你。用你dragonlord的** **身份，宣示Arthur** **Pendragon** _ **。**_

  
Day 1

　　離開阿瓦隆沼澤後，他們往靠近河邊的小樹林走去。林裏多半是白樺樹，鋸齒狀葉片與直端端的銀白樹幹輝映落日霞光，林地被整片蜂蜜金澤與深棕樹影交錯鋪蓋。

　　梅林坐在樺樹墩上，亞瑟倚著旁邊橫斷的白樺樹幹休息。離兩人前方不遠處的柴火堆燒得熱烈，發出嗶剝聲響。

　　「我想吃羊。」

　　亞瑟盯著柴火上開始滿溢焦熟香氣的野兔突然說。

　　「想吃生的。」

　　「……………」梅林睜大眼睛看向眼前的金髮男子，後者視線也攀爬上來與他對視。亞瑟舔舔嘴唇，圓圓亮亮的藍眼睛眨啊眨的，孩子一般饞涎表情。完全不是在開玩笑。

　　這是他讓亞瑟復活後，亞瑟說的第三句話。

　　第一句是「梅林」。第二句是他咬著他的耳垂說「你的耳朵有杏仁的味道」。

  
**馴養人龍的第一條守則：滿足他的食欲和性欲。**  
**不過千萬不能太寵他(牠)們；超過人體負荷的，不行就是不行。**

  
　　「不行。」梅林果斷拒絕。

　　「你就不能用魔法變一隻羊嗎？」

　　「相信我，魔法不能無中生有，它最原始的功能僅僅是移動和轉換。吃下那些轉換出來的食物只會讓你更餓更空虛罷了。」

　　「可是你煮的東西常常很難吃。」接過梅林拽下的一大塊兔肉，亞瑟喃喃地抱怨：「有時候吃起來硬得像靴子，有時後又鬆軟得像爛泥巴……噢──該不會你──？」

　　「呃，我身上沒那麼多配件，畢竟。」梅林點點頭，抿抿嘴唇。

　　「噁……你認真的？所以這可能是你的，嗯，皮帶之類的？」亞瑟晃了晃手中的兔肉隨即放到一邊，瞥向梅林腰間，眉毛高高拱起。

　　看著亞瑟懷疑又嫌棄的表情，梅林終於放聲大笑，笑得整個肩膀不住抖動，不再小心翼翼。亞瑟不由得用力推他一下，結果梅林笑到岔氣。咳嗽。咳到流淚。

　　「煙太嗆了……」梅林邊拍胸脯邊指著火堆說。

　　「梅林？」

　　「………」突然就這樣淚流不止。

　　「梅林……」

　　梅林發現自己還沒準備好。沒準備好用輕鬆的態度面對幾個小時前亞瑟的死亡和死而復生。

　　他還沒準備好去承擔宣示亞瑟的後果。

　　「嘿，嘿，」亞瑟朝梅林坐近，額頭與他的碰在一起。雙手扣住對方手腕，姆指往脈搏肌膚輕輕揉按，不讓黑髮青年有機會抽回去。

　　梅林呆呆地任由亞瑟的鼻子蹭著他，麥穗般的瀏海在他眉骨上搔癢。

　　「我回來了，我還活著。」金髮國王低聲安撫：「你救了我。」

　　（Shhhh....It's ok.）

　　亞瑟微微偏頭，再往前傾，啄去梅林顴骨上的淚珠。

　　「………」

  
**不過，聽好了，小法師。**  
**一旦喚醒他屬龍的第二人生，那麼，他就不再是萬王之王了。**  
**做好準備。**

  
　　NO, It's not ok.

　　亞瑟是甘美洛的國王，是格溫的丈夫，是他的摯友……梅林當然不可能眼睜睜看他死去。蓋尤斯說唯有與龍一樣古老的魔法才能治癒亞瑟，於是他們千里迢迢來到阿瓦隆；但除了希德魔法外，其實御龍族的古老語言也有同樣效果。基哈拉是這麼說的。

　　因此他宣示亞瑟。

　　梅林閉上眼睛，睫毛輕輕顫動。

　　當時景象歷歷在目，他目睹說出的龍語化成一道道白光刺入亞瑟肌膚，隨即滲入骨髓。亞瑟復活。

　　讓亞瑟復活，是為了要帶他回家。

　　而不是任由他舔著自己的臉、把頭靠在自己肩上、過了一會兒又悄悄咬他耳垂。

　　這是怎麼回事！？

　　亞瑟頸背處新生的一小塊赤金鱗片正閃閃發亮，原本抓住梅林的手往前環在他腰間，肩膀放鬆，肌肉舒展，發出滿意低哼。

　　一陣酥麻竄上梅林背脊。但他沒辦法推開。他的身體、魔法，以及身為御龍族的本能，全都無比歡迎亞瑟。想寵他，想疼愛他，想照顧他，讓他滿足。

  
**從今以後，他將會成為只屬於你的龍。**  
**他將只屬於你。你的亞瑟。**

  
　　It's not ok.

 

TBC.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
 **亞瑟，wake up**  
  
 **Day7**  
  
　　他的名字被人反覆誦念，音量在腦海裡逐漸擴大。亞瑟知道自己下一秒就要張開眼。  
  
　　熟悉的聲調和那天一模一樣，規律低沉的喉音、顫音、氣音、擦音，以及從舌尖磨娑出的奇異咬字。聽起來像森林中野獸的嘶吼，又彷彿身體深處畜積了一座大湖，湖面咕嚕嚕地冒出汽泡。  
  
　　那天他被梅林緊緊摟著，感覺如釋重負，前所未有的平靜。一直以來疑惑的問題解決了──他終於知道為什麼第一天就覺得梅林 **難以解釋、充滿隱喻、無法形容** （不過他仍不知道梅林為什麼老是笨手笨腳，那對掩飾魔法根本沒什麼幫助，老實說）。  
  
　　而死，竟然是一件這麼 **輕盈** 的事。所有責任寄託拋諸腦後。所有仇恨怨懟一筆勾消。誰都不再欠誰。  
  
　　梅林將他小心輕放在阿瓦隆濕地上，霧氣圍繞著他的臉部凝結許多水珠，冰冰涼涼的觸感十分舒服。雖然他的眼睛已經完全撐不開了，但仍保有最後一絲意識；他知道前方有一條巨大的龍，也記得自己前一刻還坐在龍的背上。  
  
　　梅林的聲音在他上方顫動，像斷弦的魯特琴。非常悲傷的外國語，一點也不像他會發出來的。  
  
　　過了一會兒，亞瑟感到某種鈍重的物體正拽著他往下扯，讓他落入泥媒沼澤的最底部，深藏於阿瓦隆湖裡。停止呼吸。  
  
　　 **他應當要死透才對。**  
  
　　但梅林的聲音卻衝破所有阻隔，一路跟著他的意識到最深處，把他從即將永恆的長眠裡用力拖拉出來。  
  
　　伏游於他體內的赤金生物也一併被梅林呼喚上岸。  
  
　　 **於是他復活了。**  
  
  
 _（……梅林。）_  
  
　　甦醒的瞬間亞瑟腦海裡響起梅林的名字。很快這個名字寫在湖中、泥媒地裡，寫進他的皮膚、他的骨頭、他所擁有的全部記憶，寫滿了他舉目所見的世界。  
  
　　接著他聞到杏仁的味道。  
  
　　亞瑟對杏仁的偏好始於五歲。五歲那年，有個綠眼睛的年輕女僕，蕾伊，專門負責他的飲食起居。她是在他身邊待最久的一個僕人，既溫柔又注重細節，讓亞瑟挑不到毛病。他尤其喜歡蕾伊在他睡覺前和他講床邊故事，這時她的口音腔調會完全轉變，甚至還夾雜點拉丁文，古老、沉穩、神祕，讓他不由得聯想起父王房裡擺設的古董玩飾。而蕾伊身上總是帶著杏仁和一點點麵粉的味道。  
  
　　他第一次聞到那種氣味時非常驚訝，畢竟他從來沒聞過那種充滿油脂潤度、既甜又嗆的氣味。後來這份香氣時常隨著蕾伊的冒險故事一同進入亞瑟夢鄉，讓他的夢境永遠帶著甜膩歡快的印象，以及深深的幸福感。他漸漸對杏仁味道產生一股說不出的迷戀。可惜蕾伊離開之後，他再也沒有聞到那種醇郁的杏仁香氣。  
  
　　直到復活的那一刻。  
  
　　當梅林激動地緊緊抱住他的時候，久違了十幾年的杏仁香氣從黑髮青年身上飄散開來。具體的分泌點是在梅林耳朵後方、耳垂內側連接毛茸茸黑髮裡的一小塊皮膚。亞瑟確信。下一刻他口舌生津，飢餓感在他胃部使勁攪動。杏仁。梅林。耳朵。杏仁。耳朵。 ** _梅林_** ……  
  
  
 **亞瑟，waaaaaaaaaaake uuuuuuuuuuuup！**  
  
  
　　「！」亞瑟驀地睜開眼睛。  
  
　　眼睛睜開的剎那，亞瑟發現自己的視線正和對面老榆樹平視，嚇得正在攀爬的松鼠跳到樹枝的另一端，雀鳥猛拍翅膀撲撲地飛逃。然後他把目光往下飄，俯視梅林。  
  
  
　　 **噢，他又變成龍了。**  
  
  
　　亞瑟煩躁地拍動比身體長一倍的翅膀，金色光暈隨氣流鼓動劃出細長的弧，繞著赤色鱗片如同火焰一般。復活後的這幾天他老是睡到一半變成龍形，雖然沒什麼不舒服的地方，但沒辦法控制自己的身體感覺就是不對勁。  
  
　　「嘿， **冷靜、冷靜。** 」梅林伸手撫摸亞瑟的肚子，後者下意識俯身，頭垂到梅林膝蓋旁的地面，鼻孔徐徐噴氣，熾熱的熱流迴旋在四周。梅林後退了幾步，但亞瑟的翅膀立刻自動地繞到他背後，把他圈回自己身邊。  
  
　　變成龍的時候梅林對他比較坦率，不會抗拒和他身體接觸。現在他整個身體的重量都靠在他的脖子上，一手溫柔地摸著他眼瞼下方的皮膚。  
  
　　「基哈啦說以你的年齡在人龍族裡還是baby dragon階段，變化很不穩定，如果找出讓你變形的主要因素就會比較好掌握。你……睡不好嗎？想到了以前的事？想到莫嘉娜？或者……想到格溫？」梅林低聲地問，語氣好像在哄小孩睡覺。  
  
　　 _（我只是想到你。）_ 赤金龍形的亞瑟不能說話，只是擺動尾巴。  
  
　　「還是你肚子餓了？」  
  
　　 _（我永遠都是餓的。）_ 亞瑟這麼想著，霎時覺得梅林全身又充滿了甜膩的杏仁味。  
  
　　他把頭再傾向梅林一點，黑髮青年想也不想，很自然地湊過臉去輕輕蹭著亞瑟，一如以往照顧馬匹時的動作。  
  
　　「我很抱歉，亞瑟，把你弄成這樣子。不過我希望你活著，你可以理解嗎？」梅林語帶愧疚地說。「我們會想辦法解決的，好嗎？相信我？」  
  
　　 _（我一直都很相信你啊。是你不相信你自己。）_ 亞瑟眨眨眼，哼了一聲，用翅膀的前端輕戳梅林。  
  
　　他知道梅林對他復活後的變化一直都很介意，因為梅林老覺得是他 _害_ 他變得不像之前的樣子。  
 _之前的亞瑟_ ，嗯。沒人比他更熟悉那個過去的自己，忍受太多背叛、太多拘束，累積太多太多的不快樂。對亞瑟來說，現在以人龍身份（一方面是亞瑟，一方面是屬於梅林的Arthur‧Pen _dragon_ ）生活是頗為愉快的一件事，不論是身理方面還是心理方面。他甚至覺得眼下的自己才是 **真實的** ， **完整的** ， **自由的** ，如果他能再飛得穩一點，那就更好更完美……  
  
　　「亞瑟，乖乖的。」當梅林安撫地拍拍他，溫和喊著他名字時，他突然感到一股溫暖的熱流湧上胸口，像喝了一大桶葡萄酒般醺陶。身體馬上暖和起來。  
  
  
 _（別真的把我當寵物……）_  
  
  
　　「我們必須在兩天內搞清楚讓你變化形體的主要因素，不然就不能進城了，對吧？老實說我到現在都還處於震驚的狀態，不知道該怎麼做才是對你最好……基哈拉說你所屬的人龍族類是隔代遺傳，數量非常稀少，幾千年來不出十個。他不能肯定你會有什麼變化，也不確定什麼東西會影響你……噢，有件事很有趣，他在提起你的名字時開始使用 _敬語_ ，我想你在龍族的地位可能很高也說不定……想不到你在龍族裡面也是個驕傲自大的皇家白痴啊……噢！」  
  
　　砰的一聲，就在梅林開始喃喃自語的時刻，亞瑟變回人形。因為剛剛全部重心都靠在亞瑟身上的緣故，梅林整個人朝金髮國王壓過去，兩個人一同跌到地上。  
  
　　「………………」  
  
　　一方陽光穿過老榆樹，把他們身旁的百里香、酢醬草和山薊曬得亮晶晶的，蝴蝶翩蹮，鶯雀啁喧。他們則在蔭涼樹影下四肢交叠。姿勢不知為何嵌合地十分恰當，讓兩人都不想爬起來繼續遠行。  
  
　　「看來你變成龍的狀態不會太久，大概都是一刻鐘的時間。這樣說不定到山腳下的時候我們可以直接進城。」梅林嘆口氣，慢慢閉上眼睛。「哦，想想麵包，想想用橄欖油做的蛋糕，想想蜂蜜酒，想想牛奶和椒鹽雞腿──最重要的是，我們終於可以睡床了……」  
  
　　 _「有羊嗎？」_ 亞瑟懶懶地問。雙手撐住梅林的腰，讓他們隔出一點空間，這樣他才能夠看清楚梅林的臉。有一點過大的耳朵掛在兩側，長長的眉毛，扇子狀的睫毛，形狀誘人的弓型嘴唇。鋒利的顴骨小山。臉頰兩側和下巴處生長細毛，摸起來像薄荷的葉面。  
  
　　他真的很餓很餓。  
  
　　「……我們可以找農場。」梅林睜開一隻眼睛瞧他，灰藍的眼睛讓他想起少年時養過的蒼鷹。  
  
　　亞瑟笑了，然後梅林也低頭跟著他笑。不久他們發現彼此的笑容是蘸在一起的。亞瑟在梅林唇邊也嚐到了杏仁的味道。  
  
　　天氣晴朗，萬里無雲。他死而復生才僅僅七天，而甘美洛還在很遙遠的地方。他不急著去想關於梅林之外的事。  
  


TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **每一位馭龍族人都可以「宣示」一條龍專屬於他，不過代價是失去命令其他龍族的權力。**  
**沒錯，梅林，如果你宣示亞瑟，那麼你的龍語將只對他有效力。**  
**換句話說，我自由了。**  
**不過古往今來，幾乎沒有御龍族願意為了養一條龍放棄這份天賦。**

**你確定？**

  
Day 21  
  
  
　　……這個嘛，梅林 _非常願意_ 。  
　　簡直太划算了。  
  
　　他甚至覺得這一定是天上的某尊神祈，終於對他總是徒勞無功的人生感到憐憫，決定再給他一次救活亞瑟的機會；而且不只救活亞瑟，衪還願意多借給他一些時間，享受回甘美洛前平靜至福的日子。  
  
　　樹輪與星圖替梅林指出正確道路，只要沿著這半山腰的湖泊西岸下去，不久便可以到達距離泰廷閣最近的山底。泰廷閣是烏瑟王的發跡地，也是他從葛洛斯手中奪取伊格蓮的城市；雖然因為王宮牽都甘美洛而冷清了好幾年，但在亞瑟登基後的有心經營下，這座古城躍身一變為近郊最大的貿易區。俗話說：泰廷閣近了，甘美洛就不遠了。  
  
　　梅林靠在湖邊一棵的巨大橡樹幹下休息，隨意地聊著往事；亞瑟仰躺，雙手在胸前交叉環抱，以梅林的大腿做枕，半垂眼皮，不時發出懶洋洋的嘆息聲。  
  
　　春天午後陽光和煦，空氣裡充滿青草的味道。微風徐徐吹來，湖岸旁的藍色小花搖曳生姿，湖面掀起層層波紋，像被貓爪撩過。  
  
　　「為什麼蓋尤斯早知道你有魔法卻不告訴我？」亞瑟輕皺眉頭，瞇眼盯著梅林，「他應該曉得我不會處決你。我可能會很生氣，但我不可能會處決你的。你是我的男僕！——他不相信我嗎？」  
  
　　「他只是想百分之百確保我的安全罷了，我也是。嘿，你不是真心計較這個的，是吧？」梅林低頭，與亞瑟（看起來不像認真生氣）的目光對視。他忍不住撥亂亞瑟細軟的金髮，撥正，然後再撥亂。亞瑟悶哼一聲。  
  
　　「你相信他比相信我還多嗎？」  
  
　　「不。」  
  
　　「比起蓋尤斯你更喜歡我嗎？」  
  
　　「……呃，如果你一定要比的話。」  
  
　　「那蘭斯洛又是怎麼回事？啊，難怪當時你自告奮勇陪他進城拿掉警鐘，因為你會魔法。 _結果失敗。哼。_ 」  
  
　　「嘿，不知感恩的傢伙，」梅林拔起一根草桿開始搔弄亞瑟的鼻子，「至少我們打翻了聖杯──」  
　　  
　　「梅林！」亞瑟的腦袋在他腿上動來動去躲閉攻擊，最後乾脆直接抓住晃動草桿的手指，怒瞪梅林。梅林猜想自己現在肯定笑得一臉欠揍。  
  
　　復活後的人龍亞瑟仍保有身為人類時的習慣和嗜好，但脾氣卻不似以往那樣矜持彆扭，慣用高傲姿態來武裝善良本性。像是心裡某個打得死緊的繩結在死去的瞬間被狠狠扯斷，偉大但略顯無聊的亞瑟王與繩結之下那個坦率、直接、我行我素、年輕野性的Arthur pen _dragon_ 合而為一。炯炯有神的藍眼珠充滿神采，連皮膚也變得亮晶晶的，彷彿回到他們第一次見面的時候。回到那個令梅林心跳加速、血脈賁張的亞瑟。  
  
　　「其實我沒有告訴蘭斯洛我會魔法，那是更早以前他聽過我念咒語，然後自己推測出來的。你知道他一向很細心而且忠誠……」梅林聲音突然放柔。他們都沒忘記蘭斯洛的壯烈犧牲。但亞瑟似乎回想起更多……  
  
　　沉默了一會兒，梅林才又低聲地說：「我不是說了嗎？我不告訴你，是因為不想讓你為難。」  
  
　　「噢……只是不想讓我為難而已嗎？嗯？」亞瑟放開梅林的手，翻過身，一手掌心抵著地面，一手搭著梅林的膝蓋（梅林身體反射性地屈膝，弓起身體，尷尬地喊了一聲），把自己撐坐起來，上身湊近梅林，將他圍在自己和橡樹之間。眼神交纏。  
  
  
**你的龍不會對你說謊，你說謊你的龍會知道。**  
**他將成為你最忠實的夥伴，而你必須反覆向他證明，他同時也是你的唯一。**  
**但是，梅林啊，容我再警告你一次：**

 **千萬別太寵他。不能讓他太黏你。**  
  
  
　　梅林舔了舔嘴唇，隨手替亞瑟整理頸背反褶的領子。整理完指頭就掛在上面，姆指輕輕摩擦對方的喉結。金髮男子的視線默默下移到梅林濕潤的唇角。  
  
　　「應該還有別的原因吧？ _梅_ ── _林_ ──」輕揚的音調，從膝蓋悄悄上移的手，讓黑髮青年深深吸氣。  
  
　　「…………」  
  
　　梅林還記得第一天亞瑟這麼親近他的時候，他有多麼抗拒和不適應。他擔心亞瑟的親近是被迫的，是因為他 _宣示_ 了他，而他覺得自己配不起亞瑟的全全信賴。  
  
　　他對他撒謊、他沒救成烏瑟、他一味相信預知、他沒有安撫好魔法勢力的一方、沒有照顧好安蘇薩，也沒有和亞瑟一起為阿爾比恩建立和平國度——就連說好要 ** _守護他，否則就死在他身邊_** 的誓言也沒有做到——他做什麼都是徒勞無功，做什麼總是 **慢了一步** 。  
  
　　 **他不配。**  
  
　　慌張度過第一天後，隔天亞瑟在夜晚變成赤金色的大龍。那天晚上森林一點聲音都沒有，只有樹叢深影和又近又大的月亮。所有動物都不敢出現在亞瑟的勢力範圍內。  
  
　　第一次變成龍的亞瑟很慌張，拚命拍擊翅膀，揮倒樹木，張嘴嘶吼竟還噴出零星火花。最後是梅林使用龍語讓他冷靜，他走向前去撫摸跪跌下來的亞瑟，後者過了一會兒逐漸變回人形。那時變回人形、全身赤裸的亞瑟讓梅林苦惱（雖然已經看過很多次，還是莫名其妙臉紅）了好一陣子，整個晚上都在找山芋葉，好用法術變成衣服給他。  
  
　　到了第五天，他開始正視宣示亞瑟後該擔起的 _馴養_ 責任，停止指責過去的自己，接受亞瑟最終復活的事實，同時原諒自己的魔法，並且試著給予亞瑟同樣親暱的回饋。滿足他，讓他高興，讓他情緒趨歸平靜。  
  
　　他們在回甘美洛的路上一邊探索人龍族的生理奧祕；十天後，他們終於大致掌握亞瑟的變化因素——溫度，和 ** _梅林_** 。太冷的時候亞瑟會變成赤金大龍，太熱的話會變成梅林能用雙手捧起的小紅龍，溫度適中時則以人形呈現。如果梅林在他身邊，那麼他就可以按照自己的意思變成人或龍。由龍回到人形會呈現赤身裸體的狀態，他們必須隨時隨地收集山芋葉。  
  
　　另外梅林還意外發現了「遛龍」的方法。某天梅林靈光乍現，改用魔法製造出的光球為他們在森林引路，結果亞瑟瞬間化成小龍形體尾隨光球之後，左右穿梭跳躍，玩得不亦樂乎，抓到光球時興奮地繞著它轉圈，還抱著它在地面滾來滾去。目睹此情此景的梅林捧著肚子簡直笑翻了，直到後來亞瑟化為人形，滿臉通紅地奔向他、撲倒他，威脅他不准再無預警地這麼做為止。  
  
　　然後是現在。  
  
　　梅林覺得自己才是被 _寵壞_ 的那個。被那位眷顧他的天神完全寵壞了。竟然敢在這借來的幾十天內，讓深藏已久、久到連自己都差點遺忘的情感全都表露。像 _遇見蜂蜜的熊_ 。 _張牙舞爪。_ 恣意揮霍。不再隱瞞。無須保留。  
  
  
　誠實的感覺真好。  
  
  
　　「我不說是因為……不想離開你……不想去承擔必須離開你的風險……」梅林呼應亞瑟的目光，頭向前傾，雙手離開脖子來到亞瑟下巴，調整最好的角度，嘴唇微張：「不想讓你恨我。」  
  
  
　　「你是白痴嗎。」亞瑟呼應梅林。  
  
　　「怎麼可能會恨你。」  
  
  
　　吻。  
　　附帶舌頭的那種。  
  
　　嬉遊的指爪。  
  
　　誠實、熱情、蔥蔥鬱鬱。  
　　像熊遇見蜂蜜。  
　　  
  
**人龍我是不太清楚，不過龍的佔有欲是很強的。**  
**如果他黏你黏成習慣，你可能會娶不到老婆，梅林。**  
**那麼，你就真的會成為「最後的御龍族（** **The last dragonlord** **）」了。**  
  
  
　　哦，梅林願意。  
　　  
  
  
TBC.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章不一定算肉文，但絕對是有肉體的文（笑）。

Chapter 4  
  
**I demand you belong to me.**  
  
Day 43  
  
　　亞瑟和梅林最終在距泰廷閣七百哩外的郊野處找到地方落腳。靠著梅林用石頭煮出來的金幣（自山芋葉後，另一個使亞瑟瞠目結舌的魔法把戲），農場主人大方地提供一間格局寬敞的石屋。石屋四面鑿有窗戶，屋內光線充足，通風良好。輕木製的屋簷搭蓋茅茨、泥土和樹枝，上頭鋪滿色澤粉嫩、氣味馨香的玫瑰。屋外庭院有棵與屋齊高的梨樹，幾隻畫眉鳥在枝頭愉悅歌唱，一匹毛色純亮的黑馬拴在樹下低頭吃草。  
  
　　如果不是正在 ** _逃亡_** ，這地方絕對值得待上好一陣子。  
  
　　亞瑟從梅林的背袋（在泰廷閣市集新買的）裡找出一本棗紅皮手冊，翻開有字的最後一頁，拿起藏於書脊中的碳筆，劃掉上頭「泰廷閣40」幾個潦草字跡。  
  
　　 _阿瓦隆沼澤──高原──森林──泰廷閣_ ……梅林確實記錄著他們行走的路線和天數，但他肯定沒有料到自己的記錄全都徒勞無功。  
  
　　他們在森林中的一個月，竟然是山下的 ** _三十年_** 。  
  
　　而山腳下的現實世界早已截然不同。物不是，人亦非。  
  
　　三十年間，格溫成了毀譽參半的皇后：她解放魔法，恢復宮廷祭司一職，與各國簽署和平條約，並把薩克遜人趕出不列顛境外，為甘美洛帶來富裕強盛的黃金時代；同時她又和騎士萊昂傳有多年曖昧，政治上也明顯偏愛術士，最近幾年甚至在宮廷祭司的慫恿下，圈養了一隻在哈德連長城徘迴、因翅翼受損而無法飛行的白龍，並派出各階級的魔法師尋找大龍基哈啦。  
  
　　 ** _三十年。_** 人民口中的格溫皇后已經不再是他認識的格溫，而他也不是從前的亞瑟了。  
  
　　甘美洛甚至成了魔法人士的首要集散地。  
  
　　聽起來似乎很公平？  
  
　　他深吸口氣，搖搖頭。提起燒好的熱水來到床邊。  
  
　　石屋裡僅有一張大床，鋪著質料柔軟、繡工精美的赭紅軟墊，床下擺了一塊栗色羊毛地毯。梅林全身赤裸躺在上頭，象牙般的膚色在軟墊相襯下顯得更加透白明亮。  
  
　　只可惜太過安靜、太過熟睡、太過病懨懨。  
  
　　亞瑟還記得幾天前梅林在市集裡看見懸賞告示時的模樣。咬著指甲喃喃自語，捲捲的髮尾四處亂翹，活潑的藍眼睛裡閃動著不安的光芒。  
  
　　和現在躺在床上、雙眼緊閉的黑髮青年判若兩人。  
  
　　亞瑟坐在床沿，盯著梅林好一會兒才俯身向前。他的鼻尖和嘴唇擱淺在黑髮青年的耳鬢旁，拇指在梅林左胸下方的暗痕上輕輕搓揉。  
  
**「醒來，梅林。」** 亞瑟對梅林的耳朵低語。  
  
_只剩下一點點。_ 他向他頸窩、髮根處仔細嗅聞，再三確認。梅林身上那股甜中帶苦、像葡萄酒壞掉的味道── _生病_ _的味道_ ──終於只剩下一點點，不像剛倒下時澀苦嗆鼻地令他難以親近。  
  
　　當時發生的事仍歷歷在目。  
  
　　回旅店的途中，他們被五個穿白袍的術士包圍。  
  
　　梅林很強，但面對好幾個魔法師（而且受過專業訓練，亞瑟想，畢竟他們嘴裡念著同樣咒語，節奏一致，手中還都拿著魔杖）同時朝他施術，梅林再強還是無法招架。  
  
　　梅林被幾道強光拉離地面後再重重摔在地上，失去意識，而他因憤怒化成龍形，回擊那些白袍巫師。他揮動翅膀，毀壞建築物，低吼時火光便隨著吐息噴了出來。屋房城垛崩落，煙硝四起，大火蔓燒，群眾尖叫逃跑。巫師消失。  
  
　　於是他們逃亡。亞瑟把梅林叼起來甩在自己背上，帶著他飛過泰廷閣旁的丘陵地。那是亞瑟第一次成功飛行。後來因為梅林開始發燒體溫過熱的緣故，讓飛到一半的亞瑟身體突然變小，結果兩人一起跌進附近的茶葉田裡。  
  
　　亞瑟花了點時間恢復成人形，先換穿梅林的衣服，然後再用市集裡新買的布匹把梅林裹住（那原本梅林買給他的），把他扛在肩上奔逃。不過即使是沒幾塊肉的梅林，一路揹著他跑也不是件容易的事，幸虧路上經過驛站，和途經的商人買到好馬，兩人才能順利到達這座農場。  
  
　　 **「醒來。」**  
  
　　亞瑟重覆一次。希望能叫醒對方，同時也叫醒沉浸在回憶裡的自己。他將床頭上掛著的布巾用桶子中的熱水打濕再擰到半乾，開始幫梅林擦拭身體。  
  
　　是的，擦拭身體。  
  
　　如果是以前的亞瑟王子，或者 _亞瑟王_ ，大概沒人能想像他會服侍其他人（事實上，就連格溫也沒享受過如此尊榮）；但現在幫梅林擦澡這件事卻幾乎成為他秘密的興趣，令他平靜喜樂。這是幾天來沒聽到梅林聲音和擔心他的唯一補償。  
  
　　亞瑟鉅細靡遺地擦拭著他，從腳趾甲內側，由腳背而上，於腳踝處劃圓輕搓，再順著小腿的肌理來到膝蓋，來回逡巡至大腿內側。  
  
　　精瘦的線條，緊緻的肌膚，細密彎曲的毛髮，怎麼看都很好吃的樣子，像 _羊_ 。  
  
　　成為人龍之後，即便看過無數次梅林的身體，那修長的四肢軀幹仍像全新未知的大陸，等待他去探勘冒險。他特別中意梅林大腿與髖部交接處較為深色的肌膚，有幾條比原本膚色更淺白的縱向紋路，大抵是梅林少年時期抽高太快，肌肉跟不上骨骼的發展所產生的拉痕。那對他而言是非常迷人的地方，而且輕輕擦過，就能讓梅林渾身顫慄。  
  
　　不過最令人著迷的當然是他兩腿之間的長物。無論是顏色，形狀，還是毛髮分布的疏密程度。明明是自己身上也有的器官，但梅林的感覺起來就是比他 _完美_ 。  
  
　　亞瑟不是一個沒自信的人，尤其是對自己的身體；但梅林……梅林是不一樣的。和任何騎士公主都不一樣。從一開始就是這樣。讓他沒辦法把移開目光。  
  
　　他將梅林的腿稍稍分開一些，隔著布巾拂過中間頹軟的部位，然後整個握起來，輕輕旋轉，前後磨娑。蔓延到肚臍下方的毛髮因為濕熱水氣叢聚一路，像只在月夜才會出現的森林密徑。  
  
　　彷彿一萬隻小手同時搔弄著亞瑟身體，從腳底、下腹直到心臟深處，引起一連串的酥癢。他吞了吞口水。忍不住抽掉阻隔，只剩手指獨自在那裡圈圍，然後低下身去，舌尖輕點著拇指抵住的尖端。  
  
　　舔吻。  
  
　　海水。潮濕的醎味，帶點辛辣。和杏仁的香氣不同，杏仁的味道撫慰他，而這裡……這裡的挑釁他。就像梅林本人一樣。即甜膩又辛辣。讓他 _上癮_ 。  
  
　　最初真的只是單純想幫梅林清洗身體而已，到最後卻不知不覺想乾脆把他 _弄髒_ 。  
  
　　最初只是……  
  
　　「…………」梅林的呼吸變得急促，腰部挺起稍離床墊，臂部不由自主迎合亞瑟口舌間 _吸吮嚙咬_ 的節奏。睫毛不停顫動。  
  
　　亞瑟抬眼瞥了一下梅林劇烈起伏的胸膛，鼻子哼了一聲，嘴唇離開如今已如礁岩硬挺的部位，看著兩道粉色潮紅從他雙手壓著的大腿前側開始，一路延伸到梅林胸口。  
  
　　 **「張開眼睛，梅林。** **醒來。** **」** 亞瑟欺身向前，雙腳跨在梅林身體兩側，完全覆蓋他，在他濕潤的嘴唇上說話。手指滑經黑髮青年結實的腹肌，停駐在胸口，食指和中指的指節夾捻粉色突起。  
  
　　梅林的腰完全拱起來了。  
  
　　黑髮青年沒有睜開眼睛，不過垂放在兩旁的手臂慢慢舉起，環住亞瑟脖子，將他拉近，讓他們下身可以貼在一起。緩慢地、小心翼翼地、趨近於幸福地摩擦。微弱而滿足地呻吟。  
  
  
　　 _終於醒了。_ 亞瑟在心裡瞬間給梅林一千個白眼。 _早知道我三天前就這麼做_ 。他想。  
  
  
　　「……你讓我變得好熱。」梅林聲音沙啞模糊地說。  
  
　　「那很好，」熟悉的杏仁杳氣從梅林身上傳遞過來，亞瑟情不自禁揚起嘴角：「否則我會覺得自己像在 **姦屍** 。」  
  
　　（…………You prat.）  
  
　　（You idiot.）  
  
　　他們在彼此的唇間呢喃。  
  
　　「……我昏倒幾天了？」  
  
　　「…………」亞瑟咬他的顴骨。  
  
　　「噢──亞瑟！」   
  
　　「四天。」梅林不小心喊出他的名字讓他莫名覺得滿意，決定原諒他。   
  
　　黑髮青年又把他往上推一點點，讓兩人之間多些距離，讓對方的臉完整呈現在自己面前。亞瑟任著梅林撥開他往下垂散、扎到眼睛的瀏海，指腹在他眉毛上輕輕劃來劃去。  
  
　　「嘿……我也很想你好嗎。」灰藍的眼睛像舀進兩碗海水，搖映深沉光澤。海洋一樣的梅林。聲音像海上碎開的浪沫。或撕碎的、散落在海上的月光。或其它的什麼都可以。  
  
　　「我又沒說很想你。」亞瑟微微噘嘴。  
  
　   「……你只是不好意思而已。」梅林的眼神懶洋洋的，看起來一點也不在意。「反正 **你是我的** ，亞瑟。My Pen _dragon_ 。我已經 _宣示_ 你了。不可能再把你交給任何人。」  
  
  
　　「……包括格溫？」亞瑟挑眉，看著突然變得超不害臊的梅林。又瞇起眼。不信。「我們不用回甘美洛了？」  
  
  
　　「……安蘇薩？」誰啊？  
  
  
　　那些魔法師求他？  
　　不是攻擊他嗎？  
  
  
　　 **I demand you belong to me,**  
**Arthur.  Pendragon.**  
  
  
　　回應亞瑟疑問的只有龍語。  
  
　　梅林的龍語。只在他身上作用的語言。伴隨燦金色的瞳孔，彷彿海洋鑲滿了星星。  
  
　　亞瑟不知道梅林和那些魔法師究竟在戰鬥中說了些什麼、發生什麼事。不過他很高興。  
  
　　不管是屬龍的自己，或是屬人的自己，全部都是梅林的。梅林也終於明白了。這樣很好。  
　　  
　　那麼，他們可以繼續進行擦澡後還沒做完的事了嗎？

t.b.c.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **梅林，收起你那張擔心得要死的臉，既然你已經決定宣示亞瑟，那麼他就一定會復活。他可以 _等_ 。**  
  
 **我還有話對你說。**  
  
 **馴養人龍的最後一條守則：不要隨便「要求」牠們，尤其不能要求牠們 _隸屬於你_ 。**  
 **「要求」在人龍族類裡是屬於 _交配_ 等級的語言。想清楚點。 _交配_ 。這是 _陷阱_ 。**  
  
 **在此之前，牠全都聽你的；但在此之後，你的身體，靈魂，心， _全部都是牠的。_**  
  
 **……小法師，你有認真在聽嗎？**  
  
Day 92  
  
　　「你一定沒有認真在聽。」亞瑟突然伸出手，扯了扯梅林耳朵。  
  
　　清晨，國境之南。  
  
　　港口小鎮無人的梧桐磚道上，濕潤的霧氣輕輕舔舐兩人肌膚。天剛剛破曉，梅林捻去掌心照明的藍色光球，有一搭沒一搭地和亞瑟說話，不知不覺嘆了口氣。  
  
　　離開甘美洛王宮後，他們無時無刻不在趕路，希望在女王的追兵抵達之前離開大不列顛。如今他們只要穿越前方的小樹林，港口就靜坐在那裡等著他們，「黎明號」在等著他們，法蘭西也在海的那頭端端等著。  
  
　　「嘿！我──」亞瑟的指頭在梅林耳廓間印下熟悉的熱度，讓他的背頸一陣搔癢。他想拍掉亞瑟的手，卻被亞瑟順勢抓住上臂往自己的方向拉，接著被金髮男子抱個滿懷。  
  
　　「別否認，你連我在諷刺你都沒回嘴。」亞瑟在他鎖骨上方的凹陷處說話，唇齒擦過肌膚時遂成淺淺的吻。梅林體內躁動不安的魔法霎時間舒緩下來，被另一種溫暖的倦意取代。他有些不甘心，稍稍掙扎了一會兒，雙手才穿過亞瑟脇下環抱他，頭倚向亞瑟，閉上眼睛。  
  
　　「不要擔心，既然格溫知道龍是我變的，她不會那麼狠心。」亞瑟的聲音像夜晚的河水，低沉溫柔，充滿穩定的力量。  
  
　　「希望如此。其實我知道。我只是……」  
  
　　梅林不清楚亞瑟是怎麼發現他不對勁的，但他知道亞瑟從以前就常常莫名其妙能感知他的心理狀態，只是成為人龍的他會用更直截了當的方式安慰梅林，不讓他有機會假裝沒事。  
  
　　自從宣示亞瑟，並要求他屬於自己之後，梅林發現不僅亞瑟喜歡親近他，他與他的魔法也越來越依賴亞瑟。這得花一點時間適應，老實說，畢竟梅林一向是那個被人依賴、獨自挑起命運重擔的角色。他擅長犧牲奉獻，喜歡被人需要，但卻不習慣去 _需要_ 某人，因為一直以來他的問題都只有自己才能解決，沒人幫得了他。因此那種渴望碰觸亞瑟與被亞瑟碰觸、渴望全盤獨佔、渴望彼此相互依存的情感，對梅林而言既新鮮又強烈，有時甚至帶著絕望。這一切的轉變，簡直像是為了要證明基哈拉所言不虛似的。  
  
　　如果說宣示亞瑟是為了讓他復活而不得不然，那麼 _要求_ 亞瑟屬於他絕對是梅林自己有意為之。儘管基哈拉近乎威脅地說那是 ** _陷阱_** ，梅林還是義無反顧決定跳下去。尤其在那群魔法師企圖強行把他帶回甘美洛之後。  
  
　　當天幾個魔法師帶來宮廷祭司的口信，希望借助梅林的力量召喚龍族，希望他能命令龍族 **交配** 、進而 **繁衍後代** （梅林不敢相信他們居然異想天開，希望他能 _命令_ 基哈拉和被圈養的安蘇薩交配！），並成為他們專屬的馴龍師。宮廷祭司的最終願景是為甘美洛打造專屬的龍族軍隊，幫格溫統一阿爾比恩。  
  
　　梅林二話不說立刻拒絕他們的要求，但抵不過眾魔法師的輪番攻防終被擊昏；還好亞瑟即時化成大龍，迅速帶他們飛離現場。  
  
　　而當梅林醒來的第一個念頭，就是 _要求亞瑟隸屬於他_ ，這樣一來，就算日後宮廷祭司以黑魔方法迫使他用龍語要求亞瑟和安蘇薩交配，在亞瑟隸屬梅林的前提下，他將不會、也不能與其他龍族繁衍後代。  
  
　　「只是什麼？」亞瑟追問。  
  
　　「只是……我沒想到魔法回歸會是這種局面。」梅林腦海裡浮現臨別時老邁御醫憂心忡忡的臉，不由得又嘆口氣：「蓋尤斯想必也沒料到吧。」  
  
　　梅林無法責怪蓋尤斯。他猜想蓋尤斯當時一定深信格溫和宮廷祭司會為甘美洛帶來新氣象，也深信他們會好好保護龍族這樣的古老生物，才會透露他的御龍族身份，希望梅林回來時能被格溫重用。  
  
　　「……人們掌握太多權力時通常就會這樣，變得自大狂妄，以為自己就是正義，可以決定一切。即使開始時出發點是好的，過程卻往往走向扭曲的道路，最終帶來悲慘結果。」  
  
　　他們同時想起烏瑟，也想到格溫。  
  
　　對兩人而言離開甘美洛才短短幾十天，但已是格溫獨自建國的三十年。三十年後的格溫成了具有遠大抱負的女王，不但和平取消魔法禁令，還讓魔法師在宮廷裡佔有舉足輕重的地位；三十年後的格溫和宮廷祭司希望能為甘美洛建立一支御龍軍隊，統一阿爾比恩，創建聯合王國；三十年後的格溫對亞瑟避而不談，彷彿這甘美洛盛世的奠基者從未存在。  
  
　　人與人之間的情分，真的可以被時間或權力稀釋到如此淡薄的地步嗎？  
  
　　「這也是我當國王時最害怕的事。被權力吞噬良心。」亞瑟喃喃地補充。  
  
　　「嘿，你沒有。你是位仁慈的國王……」梅林的手不自覺地在亞瑟背上輕撫：「是我見過最好的。」  
  
　　亞瑟鼻子蹭著他，輕抬嘴角。「也許吧，你老是這麼說。不過我現在只想當 _你的龍_ 。」  
  
　　「……噢，嗯。」梅林覺得自己的臉有些發熱，「……這樣很好。」  
  
　　亞瑟突然離開梅林的肩膀，站直身，退後半個手臂的距離，用近乎謹慎的表情審視梅林。他的眼睛猶如兩丸藍寶石，在晨曦中璀璨閃耀，與貼在前額的蜜金色瀏海互相輝映。嘴唇抿成一直線，皺了皺高挺的鼻子。  
  
　　任何一個人遇見亞瑟，大概都會成為出色的吟遊詩人吧，梅林心想。這個前金髮國王精雕細琢的五官，絕對足以讓鄙夫傖父都為他頌唱出華麗詩篇。  
  
　　「說到這個，我想我是你的龍，而且是 _唯一_ 的，是吧？」  
  
　　梅林眨眨眼睛，被亞瑟奇怪的問題打斷遐思。「什麼？」  
  
　　「咳……只是確認一下。」亞瑟清了清喉嚨：「我的意思是，就算我們放走了安蘇薩，你幫牠修復翅膀，牠還跟我們飛了一陣子，即使牠是你孵出……不，不對，你命名的，即使牠看久了還滿可愛的……但你沒有在想牠，對吧？你的龍語還是只對我有效， ** _你是我一個人的？_** 」  
  
　　那份不確定的語氣，圓圓的深藍色的眼睛。挑高的眉毛。微微噘起的嘴唇。顴骨不知何故刷上一層淡粉色。  
  
　　梅林深吸一口氣，睜大雙眼。他發現亞瑟是認真問的。  
  
　　「………………」  
  
　　「梅林，這不好笑。」  
  
　　「………………」  
　　  
　　「……你這樣憋笑憋到發抖更難看。」  
  
　　「其實我覺得你還比較喜歡安蘇薩。」梅林忍不住邊笑邊上前抱住他。「你居然說牠 _滿可愛_ 的，嗯？」  
  
　　亞瑟齜著牙，一臉惱羞成怒的樣子，扣緊梅林的腰用力掐下去。梅林彎起身，半掛在亞瑟身上，又癢又痛，笑得喘不過氣。  
  
　　 _「你是我的龍，永遠是我的。」_ 他停了一會兒，讓自己呼吸平順下來才說。充滿笑意。  
  
　　亞瑟哼了一聲。  
  
　 _「我也永遠是你一個人的。」_  
  
　　梅林在他唇邊輕聲承諾。  
  
  
 **你要求他 _隸屬於你_ ，那麼你就失去 _放棄_ 他的最後一次機會了。**  
  
 **你將會分享亞瑟的壽命，分享第二個屬龍的漫長人生，分擔未知的險路，品嚐共造的業果。**  
 **你們再也無法擺脫對方，沒有誰能先離開，沒有誰能先死。**  
  
 **龍族的平均壽命是一萬兩千歲，人龍？是龍族的兩倍。**  
  
 **一萬年吶，梅林，看看我。你們會無聊到想拚命去死的。**  
　　  
  
　　樹林之後，港彎。  
  
　　因為不久前還有薩克遜人佔據的緣故，即使是風和日麗的天氣，港口仍杳無人跡，只有幾隻空船在平靜無波的海面悠閒輕蕩。  
  
　　「雲已經到齊了。我們的船隨時可以出發。」梅林將手遮在眉間，煞有其事地瞇眼遠望，再轉頭朝亞瑟露出調侃的笑容。「法蘭西的山上都是 _羊_ ，這個時候正是放牧的季節。我保證。」  
  
　　兩人即將結束逃跑的行程，接下來的出航是一趟全新未知的冒險，梅林神態明顯輕鬆許多。格溫終究沒改變主意派出追兵，這讓他心裡寬慰不少。他記得當格溫和宮廷祭司發現他帶在身邊的小紅龍不但能變換大小，並且就是已故甘美洛國王時吃驚不已的模樣。他看到邁入中年的格溫眼中閃過喜悅和愧疚，並立刻下令侍尉停止攻擊。折衝樽俎之間，格溫女王以兩人永不再返回甘美洛為條件，放出安蘇薩，且要梅林確保安蘇薩不會回來攻擊甘美洛的城池。  
  
　　亞瑟對永遠離開甘美洛這點沒有異議，但梅林知道他對這座從小出生，一手建立新制度的王國充滿深情；他原本想回去向格溫重新開出條件，如果她願意讓亞瑟回到甘美洛，那麼他願意用魔法為王國搭建屏障，並且保證農田的豐收……  
  
　　亞瑟阻止了他。  
  
 _（我只想做你的龍。）_  
  
　　梅林想起他剛剛說的話。即使他們早已無數次交付彼此身心生命乃至於靈魂，但碰到亞瑟毫無自覺說出那些蘸著苦蜜的話語時，梅林仍能感到胸口一陣劇烈的悸動。  
  
　　「我覺得我用飛的比較快？」亞瑟雙手交叉環抱在胸前，歪著頭說。  
  
　　梅林朝身旁金髮男子瞥了一眼，看見他把下顎咬得緊緊的，眼神直視前方的海面，帶著敬畏的神色。他不由得伸手摸摸亞瑟的脖子。  
  
　　「大海固然深不可測，但若是保持誠心和謙卑，尊敬它，讚美它，就不用害怕。它會為我們所用……」梅林料想自己右邊臉頰肯定笑出一個深陷的酒窩，因為亞瑟正佯裝怒意，用手指頭不停戳著那裡。「更何況，你還有我呢。」梅林任他攻擊，眼睛笑彎成兩條細線。  
  
　　「我、沒、有、在、害、怕。」  
  
　　亞瑟驀地把他圈近，嚙咬他的耳垂，然後低低地說些愚蠢、笨拙的情話。他說到和 _愛_ 相關的字眼時語調輕淺，像湖心的漣漪稍縱即逝，帶著一點點欺戲，一點點赧然，以及更多更柔軟的成份。  
  
　　「梅林……」喊他名字的時候，亞瑟的聲音彷彿化作一雙透明的手，穿過他的胸膛，緊緊掐住心臟。  
  
　　背叛與被背叛的傷痕，死去與老去的物事記憶，所有痛苦委曲於心中生成的芒刺，全在他們年輕平滑的臉龐上褪色鈍化，終至消失不見。  
  
　　只留下那些過剩的、不知如何是好的愛。  
  
　　從亞瑟覺得梅林有說不出的特別開始，從梅林第一次救了亞瑟開始，從沒完沒了的命運啟動開始，那無從解釋、日益茁壯的情意便牢牢拴住他們，不讓兩人任意走失。  
  
　　晴光中煙塵翻飜，景色頓時變得纖軟。夏天早他們一步來到港口，使空氣蒸潤出獨特的酥香，讓梅林想起小時候母親為了哄他不哭特別煎烤的薄餅，微焦且鹹脆，令人直流口水。而在他臉頰上撩搔的金髮，亞瑟的金髮，則彷彿過節時才會在薄餅表面塗抹的那層厚厚奶油。  
  
  
　　 **永遠、永遠都是他的最愛。**  
  
  
　　亞瑟逐漸浮現赤鱗的肌膚反映四周熱度，留在梅林鎖骨和肩膀的齒印也承載日光，累積之體溫熟暖欲燃，猶如奶油即將融化。  
  
　　梅林考慮要不要在亞瑟變成小龍之前，迅速給他好幾個吻。或者就維持現在這樣，閉著眼睛，一手勾上亞瑟後頸，爬梳那頭蓬鬆的金黃麥穗。  
  
　　「亞瑟。」  
  
　　影子在他們腳下斜斜地延伸纏綿。  
  
　　不急。  
  
　　反正他們什麼都沒有，只有彼此，以及很多很多，很多很多的時間。  
  
  
　　一點都不無聊。  
  
  
  
 **（全文完）**


End file.
